


醉鬼九良做什么都可以被接受吗？

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	醉鬼九良做什么都可以被接受吗？

“歪？孟哥~”

“九良，你在哪呢？”手机里传来嘈杂的声音。

“嘿嘿，不告诉你！”周九良听见另一端的沉默，怂怂地报了一个地址。

“可以啊你，周九良？刚成年就敢跑酒吧了？”孟鹤堂拎着一身酒气的周九良回了家。

“嘿嘿~”周九良咧着嘴傻乐。

孟鹤堂点了点他的额头，转身去接水。周九良从学校宿舍搬出来跟他一起住已经一年多了，上个月刚过完十八生日，他今天加完班刚准备回去就接到了周九良的电话，连忙开车去接醉鬼。

“孟哥，喝醉的人干什么都不过分对吧。”周九良喝的脸红扑扑的，眼睛老是不怀好意地往孟鹤堂身上飘。

“嗯，你说要大象我现在就把你送到动物园去！”

“我不要大象，”周九良伸手把孟鹤堂困在自己和冰箱之间，“我想要你。”

平时乖巧的像三好学生一样的人居然开始调戏自己了，孟鹤堂觉得酒这种东西其实喝点也还行。

“是吗？小屁孩儿？多大啊就想要我？”咱再怎么说也是吃过见过的人了，怎么能怂呢？

周九良扣住孟鹤堂的下巴就咬了上去，留下一个浅浅的牙印，转而攻向上方，捉住柔软的唇瓣就开始啃咬，伸出舌细细描绘形状。还嫌不够，又伸入对方口中，将酒气尽数渡给孟鹤堂，唇舌相接，也说不清是醉意还是色欲，勾的两个人均是眼神迷离。

周九良托住孟鹤堂的屁股，一把把人抱了起来，放在厨房的桌上，大理石桌面的凉意透过孟鹤堂的西装裤传来，让人清醒了些。孟鹤堂推了推周九良的胸膛，不明白这醉鬼想干些什么。

“孟哥，喝醉的人是要惯着的~”周九良紧紧抱住孟鹤堂，在他耳边轻轻撒着娇，说完还舔了舔他的耳垂。

算了，孟鹤堂放弃了挣扎，跟一个醉鬼讲道理是不现实的，打也打不过，还能怎么办？他倒要看看周九良到底能玩出个什么花儿来。

“嘿嘿~”周九良感受到孟鹤堂的纵容，满意地吧唧了他一口，双手飞快地解着孟鹤堂衬衫的纽扣。

孟鹤堂还想着这小子解扣子怎么这么快的时候，衬衫就被扒下来，丢在了外面的椅子上。一阵风吹过来，刚感受到一点凉意，周九良热乎乎的手就摸上来了。

“孟哥，是你要由着我来的啊，不许反悔了。”

我什么时候说要由着你来了？孟鹤堂刚准备反驳，就被胸前的挑逗激的溢出一声呻吟。

周九良自然是故意的，要是等孟鹤堂反应过来，他的计划就要崩盘了，于是拿过一颗提子，在孟鹤堂乳尖上滚动，留在上面的短茎时不时压到乳珠上，引出一声声压抑的呻吟。

低头堵住微张的嘴，又坏心地拿短茎轻轻点在挺立的乳珠上。孟鹤堂有些受不住，伸手去推他，又被攥住手腕，拉到周九良腿间，感受他的炙热。

挣脱不开，孟鹤堂就伸出手指，隔着裤子用指尖刮过周九良已经怒张的下身，引得周九良一抖。

放开有些喘不过气的人，周九良衔住孟鹤堂上下滚动的喉结，又在锁骨上嘬出几个红痕，惩罚似的咬了咬他的肩头，“忍不住了？”

孟鹤堂白了他一眼，看着周九良把桌上的刀架拿到厨房角落，眼神又四处扫了扫，“你干嘛？”

周九良这才笑眯眯地凑过来，一边说着没事一边快速解开他的腰带，拉开裤子拉链就把手伸了进去。

“孟哥，你这儿好热啊。”

孟鹤堂有些脸红，怎么喝醉了酒说话这么让人臊得慌啊，“没……”

“我来帮你降降温。”说罢便把人放倒，三下五除二把孟鹤堂剥了个精光，自己倒还穿的整齐。

“好凉！”孟鹤堂微微撑起身子，周九良侧身好让他靠在自己身上，感受着背后传来熟悉的温度，还算知道疼人，孟鹤堂心想。

但下一秒孟鹤堂就被打脸了，周九良掰开了他的双腿，从兜里掏出来一个不知道什么时候买的润滑油，倒在了手上，丝毫没有犹豫地插进了后穴。

“唔~”孟鹤堂面对着墙，光滑的瓷砖上隐约映着两人的身影，虽然模糊，但仍能看出两人在做什么少儿不宜的事。

“孟哥？难受吗？”周九良嘴上还在关心着他，手上的动作却毫不留情，过多的润滑液被挤出些许，孟鹤堂感觉它们正顺着股缝缓缓流到桌面上。

“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂已经无法再去管之后要如何清理厨房，脑袋已经被后穴的感觉占满，加上视觉上的刺激，周九良的手指触碰肠壁的感觉被无限放大，被冷落的肉棒也不甘地吐着水，偶尔滴下一滴，拉出一道银丝。

色情，周九良脑子里闪过这两个字，呼吸变更加粗重，又在小穴里加了一根手指，不断抽动，带出的润滑液还混着孟鹤堂情动分泌出的肠液。

“孟哥，里面好热啊……”低头在耳边呢喃，孟鹤堂已经被欲望彻底淹没，不住地喘息，听到周九良的话，也开始胡言乱语起来。

“热……啊……嗯……九良……好……好热……唔啊……”

“那孟哥想要什么？”周九良觉得孟鹤堂简直就是在考验自己的忍耐力，这般诱惑，圣人也顶不住啊。但是他还不能，还不到时候。

“不知道……”孟鹤堂的声音已经染上了哭腔，简直像把锯子，锯着周九良本就有些脆弱的理智。

“那我来帮你，别哭，马上就舒服了。”周九良拿过一旁洗净的胡萝卜，又打开一个避孕套套在上面，握着胡萝卜，在穴口打转。

“进……唔……进来……”孟鹤堂已经无法分辨周九良拿的是什么了，他只知道下面好痒，好想用什么来填满。

胡萝卜缓缓插入不断张合的后穴，周九良一边把它往里送一边旋转，有些不平的表面摩擦着孟鹤堂敏感的肠壁，等到进入一半的时候他停了下来，开始浅浅地抽动胡萝卜，后穴传来咕叽咕叽的水声。

“啊……啊哈……”孟鹤堂难耐地仰着头，大口喘息，眼角挂着泪珠。

周九良转头舔掉泪珠，吻上他的唇，把孟鹤堂的呻吟堵在嘴里，厨房隔音不如卧室，他不想孟鹤堂的呻吟被别人听到。做好防护措施后，抽插的动作便渐渐加快，孟鹤堂的身体变得紧绷，想伸手去抚慰自己完全被忽视的肉茎。

“不行哦，现在不可以。”周九良一只手就制住了浑身发软的孟鹤堂。

“九良……唔……唔唔……给我好不好……哈啊……”孟鹤堂急得都快哭了。

“这不是在给你吗？孟哥？”周九良觉得自己快要忍不住了，下身胀得发疼，见孟鹤堂脸颊挂着泪珠，委委屈屈的求饶，还是叹了一口气，伸手去撸孟鹤堂的肉棒。

撸了几下，孟鹤堂就颤抖着射了，一些精液溅到墙上，又流下些许，画面淫荡极了。

周九良实在忍不住了，一把拔出胡萝卜，把人抱下来，孟鹤堂还没有站稳，后穴便被周九良塞的满满当当。

乳尖贴在微凉的的大理石板上，随着周九良的动作来回摩擦，孟鹤堂已经无法用手支撑起自己，只能认命地接受这一前一后的刺激。

被胡萝卜抽插半天的小穴有些微凉，周九良觉得肉棒像是被水泡着一样，刚刚高潮过的肠壁又吸又裹，惹得他也顾不上让孟鹤堂再适应一下，便开始快速抽插起来。

胡萝卜的形状和肉棒到底还是有些差距，尤其周九良怕伤到他，特意挑了个小的，又只插入了一半，如今突然被进入这么深，孟鹤堂觉得刚刚高潮过后有些发白的脑袋里又开始放起了烟花，呻吟声越来越收不住。

周九良又拿起另一个胡萝卜，塞到他嘴里，模仿着自己身下的动作，在孟鹤堂嘴里抽插，搅碎了那甜腻的呻吟。

“唔……唔……”孟鹤堂不停地流着生理性的眼泪，嘴角流下来不及吞咽的涎也，乳尖被刺激的又红又肿，之前流到股间的润滑液被打成白沫，沾在两人腿间，下身也渐渐挺立，流出的前液甩得到处都是。

喝醉的周九良显得比平时更持久，孟鹤堂又高潮了一次，他还没有要射的征兆。孟鹤堂实在是有些受不住了，哭着求饶，“九……九良……唔……回……回卧室……”

周九良也怕折腾久了孟鹤堂着凉，便抽出来，把人翻了个身，又把肉棒插了回去。

“啊……不……”

“孟哥，我抱你回去。”周九良用孟鹤堂的风衣，把人裹住，抱着他走进了卧室。

虽然只有几步路，但周九良的坚挺随着动作在他体内浅浅抽动，时不时撞到那处软肉，惹得孟鹤堂眼泪不断，伏在周九良肩头喘息。

“好了，这下孟哥你可以随意叫了。”周九良抱着孟鹤堂倒在床上，看着他身上诱人的痕迹，吞了吞口水，飞快地脱了自己的衣服，将孟鹤堂的腿扛到肩上就开始大操大干。水淋淋的肉茎整根抽出，又用力插入，孟鹤堂的呻吟引诱着他，扯断了他脑内每一根和克制有关的弦。

“啊……呜……呜……慢……哼……慢啊……”孟鹤堂企图求饶，回应他的就只有越发深入的操弄，和周九良的喘息。

之前的摩擦许是磨破了娇嫩的乳珠，被周九良含住的时候有些痛，后穴也已经无法再承受更多的欢愉，麻木地收缩着。周九良又用力抽插了数十下，终于释放了出来，两人喘息着躺在床上。

“孟哥？”

孟鹤堂已经累得眼皮子都无力抬起，小声的嗯了一声，就睡着了。周九良见孟鹤堂已经睡着，认命地拿起一边的纸巾盒，替孟鹤堂收拾干净，躺在孟鹤堂背后，拥住他。

休息了一会儿，看着孟鹤堂肩头的牙印，周九良觉得下身又有抬头的趋势，“年轻嘛，人不放纵枉少年。”他这么安慰自己。

于是就着未干的余液，再次进入了孟鹤堂体内。被他这么一折腾，孟鹤堂也醒了，伸手就要打身后作怪的人。

“让不让人休息了……”

“孟哥，你继续休息，这次很快的。”周九良连忙安抚，抬起孟鹤堂一条腿，就开始动作起来。

责怪的话变成了动听的呻吟，手也抚上了周九良的脸，孟鹤堂被周九良再次拖入欲望的深渊。

就在孟鹤堂要再次进入高潮的时候，周九良伸手堵住了他的马眼。

“唔……九良……让我射……”

“不行，孟哥，你要节制。”

要不是周九良在他身后，孟鹤堂都想咬死他，节制？你怎么不节制？无法射精的孟鹤堂陷入了被无限拉长的高潮，后穴紧紧绞着周九良，让他动弹不得。

等到周九良终于射在他体内的时候，才松开手，终于得到释放的孟鹤堂像是刚从水里捞出来一样，浑身是汗。

休息了好一会儿，孟鹤堂才缓过来，掐了周九良一下，被抱着进入了刚刚放好水的浴缸。

周九良讨好地替他揉着腰和腿，很快孟鹤堂就睡着了，侧头靠在浴缸壁上，水汽在睫毛和前额的头发上凝成水珠，像极了妖精。

周九良快速换下了卧室被弄脏的床单和被单，拿着浴巾把孟鹤堂抱了出来，放到床上，又给他盖好被子，自己才匆匆冲了个澡，回到卧室，抱着孟鹤堂睡着了。

直到第二天快中午，孟鹤堂才醒，睁开眼睛身边已经没有人了，刚撑着起身，就无力地倒了回去，腰酸痛的不像话。

“周！九！良！”

“诶！孟哥！”听到召唤的周九良连忙丢下手里的抹布，洗洗手跑了过来，乖巧地把孟鹤堂扶起来，又伸手揉着他的腰，“孟哥，厨房我都收拾干净了，床单被套也都洗好晾在外面了。”

“别在那给我装乖巧，你下次还碰酒就不要给我进家门！！！”

“好哒~”已经吃饱了的周九良表示，你说什么都对！


End file.
